How to Properly Propose
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Set After season 4 of RTTE but before HTTYD2. Anyway Hiccup wants to Propose to Astrid in a way she'll never forget. Can he pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello snowflakes. I spent the past week watching race to the edge and I can't get over all the Hiccstrid moments. So I came up with the idea to write this. Review and enjoy my lovely snowflakes.**

Hiccup has never been this nervous in his entire life, and that's saying something. First, he was nervous about his date with Astrid, and now his dad is summoning him back to Berk. As he and the other riders were flying to Berk he couldn't help think,

'What could I have possibly done?' Once they landed on Berk and got off of their dragons, they were greeted by Stoick and Gobber.

"I need food!" Snotlout said as he, Fishlegs, and the twins run to the Great Hall.

"I'm gonna go see my parents, but I'll see you later." Astrid said as she kissed his cheek and flew off with Stormfly. Hiccup blushed and stared lovingly after her, completely oblivious to the smile on his father's face.

"So, dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hiccup asked when he turned around to face his father. Stoick put one hand on his shoulder and opened to other one as a gesture for them to start walking.

"I wanted to talk about you, son." Stoick said.

"Whatever happened, I did not do it. It was most likely Snotlout or the twins." Hiccup started rambling.

"Hiccup…" His father silenced him.

"What about me?" Hiccup asked, slightly scared to hear the answer.

"It's time you start to think about your future and that means finding yourself a lass to marry." Stoick said with a stern tone.

"A what now?!" Hiccup asked, in shock.

"I have already decided who you are to marry." Stoick said as he kept walking. Hiccup, on the other hand, had stopped dead in his tracks.

"An arranged marriage!?" Hiccup asked.

"In a way." Stoick said with a large smile appearing on his face. "Normally I would choose a bride for you, but it seems you've already found one on your own." Stoick gestured to where Astrid's fading figure was.

"You're serious?" Hiccup asked, relatively uneasy.

"Yes. I'm not going to be around forever and I need to know that you'll be well taken care of. A chief needs a strong partner. Not just in battle but in life." Stoick said, putting his hands on his son's shoulders.

"To be honest, I never thought you would be pushing for us. I thought you'd want me to marry another chief's daughter to form some kind of alliance or something, I mean with Viggo and Ryker out there I thought you'd want all the help Berk can get." Hiccup said.

"I was thinking about it, but I realized that I would rather face The Dragon Hunters alone, then force you to do something that you didn't want to do. I made that mistake already, and I don't want to make it again." Stoick said, honestly.

"Great! Now I just need a clever way to tell her." Hiccup said as he started rambling off some different ideas.

"I know you'll think of something great, I mean, you are my son." Stoick let out a booming laugh. Hiccup let out a nervous laugh as he began walking away with Toothless. "Already have an idea?" Stoick asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yep, but how I'm gonna pull it off is a whole other battle." Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew off. Hiccup flew over to the forge and began looking around for a thin piece of wire to use. Before you ask, yes, Hiccup is hand making the ring for Astrid. After a few minutes of looking, he found some wire that he could use. "Sorry about this, bud." Hiccup said to his dragon as he plucked off a scale. Toothless let out a light growl before glaring at his rider and began licking the sore spot. "I warned you." Hiccup laughed. "Now I just need to get one from Stormfly. Do you think I could get one without dying?" Toothless started laughing at him. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup said as he began to bend the wire, only to be smacked in the head with Toothless' tail. After Hiccup got a scale from Stormfly, who actually agreed to give him a scale and ripped it off herself, he got to work on the ring with Toothless watching everything he was doing. He continued working for several hours until he realized that it was dark outside and realized he wanted food. "What do you say to getting something to eat." Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Toothless was already out the door and bounding over to The Great Hall. Hiccup laughed and slowly followed his dragon toward the hall. When he got to the hall, he saw his friends already at a table. Hiccup smiled, walked over to them and sat down next to Astrid.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked as she kissed his cheek.

"I was just working on something for my dad and I kind of lost track of time." Hiccup answered, blushing at the gesture. Astrid smiled and went back to her conversation with Ruffnut. Every ten seconds, Hiccup would glance towards Astrid and smile.

"What's with the happy look?" Fishlegs asked.

"I have a surprise for Astrid and I just can't wait to show it to her." Hiccup explained as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"What's the surprise?" Fishlegs asked, now intrigued.

"My dad summoned me here because he wanted to talk to me about a marriage for me…" Before Hiccup could finish, Fishlegs was already going slightly insane.

"What?! You can't get married to anyone who's not Astrid. I won't allow it. I will destroy this wedding before it even begins…" Fishlegs began rambling.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup silenced his friend. Once his friend turned to him, Hiccup started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Fishlegs asked in utter confusion.

"You actually thought that I was talking about me marrying someone who isn't Astrid." Hiccup said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Wait… Does that mean?" Fishlegs didn't finish because Hiccup was already nodding. Fishlegs started squealing and that caught the attention of the other dragon riders.

"He's just excited because we found a new species of dragon the other day and we finally have a name for it." Everyone seemed to buy it and went back to their conversations.

"When is this happening?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tomorrow in the grove." Hiccup said. "Don't even think about it." He knew exactly what Fishlegs was going to do and he didn't want it to interfere with the proposal.

"Alright, fine. However I will be expecting details." Fishlegs bargened.

"Deal. Well, I'm gonna go finish my project. Can't have a proposal with no ring." Hiccup said the last part quietly. Fishlegs waved and Hiccup was back in the forge working until the sun came up. He looked at the black dragon, that was just waking up, with a smile on his face. "You ready, bud?" He asked. The dragon yawned and shook himself out as he walked out of the forge. "Yeah. Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm just gonna be cranking out chapters for this. So enjoy and review. 3**

After running the proposal over in his head over and over again. He finally knock at Astrid's door, hoping she'd be in the mood to go for a flight. After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Astrid, but in a different way. Instead of her normal braid, her hair was down and wavy and her normal blue sleeveless shirt was replaced by a black long sleeve shirt. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her.

"Oh, hey Hiccup." She greeted him.

"Hey, you want to go for a flight?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure. That actually sound really good right now." Astrid stepped out, closed the door, and began walking toward the stable, where Stormfly was patiently waiting for her. "Where we heading?" Astrid asked as she mounted Stormfly.

"Fly toward the grove." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and took off toward the forest. Astrid smiled as she followed suit on her dragon. Once she reached to grove she realized that she didn't see Hiccup. She saw Toothless but no Hiccup. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and she couldn't help but laugh at the person who decided to pull this little trick.

"Well, it would appear that I've lost my sight again. I think I might need a little bit of guidance." Astrid said. Hiccup chuckled as he started guiding her toward the edge of the water, where he had a basket and a fur blanket set up. Once he took his hands off of her eyes, he heard her gasp. "Hiccup, this is beautiful. What's the occasion?" Astrid asked as she took his hand, walked over to the blanket, and sat down.

"Can't I just do something nice to surprise my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked as he open the basket.

"Absolutely." She responded as she reached up and kissed him. He gladly welcomed the gesture and returned it with just as much passion. After a few minutes of kissing, Hiccup finally was able to pull the food out of the basket. "This is all too much, Hiccup." Astrid said as he continued to pull all kinds of food from the basket.

"Nothing is too good for milady." Hiccup cheekily replied. Astrid laughed as he sat back and smiled at her. They turned around when they heard Toothless and Stormfly playing in the trees. The two of them spent hours talking and laughing with each other. Once he noticed the sun going down, he decided it was time to make his move. He got up off the ground and offered his hand out to Astrid to help her up. She smiled at him, gladly took his hand and didn't let go. "Follow me." He said as he began leading Astrid up a small mountain of rocks that overlooked the grove and had a perfect view of the sunset.

"Hiccup, what is up with you?" Astrid asked as they came to a stop.

"I have a surprise for you." Hiccup said. "Astrid, I want to thank you for all of the support you've given me since this whole thing with Viggo started. You are the most important person in my life…" Hiccup was cut off by Toothless giving a small squawk of disapproval. They both look at him and laugh. "Well she is... Toothless. Anyway, you have been one of the greatest gifts I have. I can't wait to see where the future will take us both." Hiccup then got down onto one knee. Astrid covered her mouth with her hands as she felt the tears begin to prick her eyes. "Astrid Hofferson, would you do me the greatest honor possible and marry me?" Hiccup asked as he pulled out the ring.

"Yes." She said. Hiccup stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. When he pulled back, Astrid placed her hands on his face and brought it to meet hers. Hiccup took this as an opportunity to slip the ring onto her finger. Toothless and Stormfly started cheering for their riders, then went back to playing.

"That was easier than I thought it was." Hiccup said in a joking matter.

"How long have you been planning this?" Astrid asked.

"Asking you to marry me or this lunch?" Hiccup cheekily asked.

"Take your pick." Astrid responded with just as much sass.

"Well this lunch, all night. Marriage proposal, since you got your vision back a few months ago." Hiccup honestly responded. "But I was looking for the right time to do it."

"Well, you picked a perfect time. As always." Astrid said as she put her hands on Hiccup's face and kissed him again. His arms found their home around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Once they broke apart, they realized that the sky was getting darker and the stars were coming out.

"I should really get home, but we will have to tell the others at some point." Astrid said as they began walking over to their dragons.

"You know, you could always just stay with me." Hiccup said in a suggestive tone. Astrid seems to ponder the idea for a moment.

"I could…" She said as she smiles at what he was suggesting to her, whether it was intentional or not.

"Please…" Hiccup asked in his childish voice and looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright… Fine." Astrid smiles at him and his childish ways.


End file.
